we built our own world
by wearethewitches
Summary: supercorp domestic au, w/children
1. a simple idea

You're in that state of bliss still, a year after the original wedding date. Kara smiles fondly at you every morning, and stares at you in awe like you're the night sky every evening. You in turn trace your fingers over her – _alien_ – skin, outlining her jaw, thumb brushing over her soft pink lips…your wife. Kara El-Luthor. Lena El-Luthor, for that matter.

The two of you are curled up watching the end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two_ when you get a kind of ache in your chest at seeing the Potter and Weasley children. Seeing Harry speak with Albus Severus makes feelings erupt in that space where Kara resides – and you realise you must have given yourself away, because Kara shifts behind you.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You read me so well," you turn, rolling over to look up at your beautiful, gorgeous partner. "But I don't know. Seeing Harry Potter and his kids though, I…" you sigh, frowning, not knowing what exactly you need to say. The words aren't forming in your mind, and you have a strong feeling that all your other thoughts are all going in the wrong directions.

Kara's head tilts, and her brow smooths out in a way you recognise as her honest thinking face. She looks around your shared apartment, before a decidedly nervous expression finds a home.

"Kara?"

"Uh…random question, in the future would you like kids?"

You blink in surprise, and then you actually think about it.

Little kids running around your home, making pancakes every morning, silky curls and soft baby smells. You could see Kara curled up on the sofa with you and a little girl, and the spare room that Kara had been using to store her spare canvas' transformed into a nursery, with a dark blue ceiling and a nightlight that shone constellations onto the walls. You _do_ want kids, you realise, and you flex your fingers, fixing your rings as the engagement one slips. Kara hadn't been able to get it sized until after she asked you, and even then, it was still a millimetre bigger than your perfect-fit wedding ring.

"Now. I- I want kids… _now_ ," you state boldly, stumbling slightly. Kara's grip on you tightens, before she leans to press a kiss to your hair, hand twisting in your dark locks as she holds the side of your head, gently moving your face so she could look you in the eyes.

"I do too," she smiles brightly, eyes glistening. You stare at her, only slightly startled, then kiss her quickly, hastily, deeply, putting all the care and love and joy you can into it. When you part, your foreheads connect, and Kara giggles.

"We're going to be mommies."

"Boy or girl?" You challenge – you'd settle for either.

"Mmm," Kara hums, "I don't know, I don't mind. Are we looking further than humans?"

"If we come across any non-humans, we won't put them out of the running," you promise, "if we're adopting, that is, or fostering."

"Donor?" Kara mutters, smile fading a little, as does yours at that. You sit back a bit, rearranging yourself so you're more comfortable in Kara's lap, holding her hand tightly. "It would have to be you if we did – Kryptonian's are made, not born. I'm lucky that I have a bellybutton to blend in with."

You think about it, being…pregnant. Unlike the idea of having children of your own, actually _having_ a child like that causes you to feel uneasy. Your lip twists, and you wonder if your opinion would change if you actually got pregnant.

"You're making a face."

You shrug, but can't help the grimace. "I don't like the reality of…pregnancy. It doesn't sit well with me. I mean, I want a child – I want a child with _you_ ," you shrug again at that, "and it's not as if it would be your child, biologically, after it all ended."

"Okay," Kara looks sad at that, but only a little, and then she smiles again, "Adoption. Let's adopt a kid."

"What age? A baby? Toddler? A _kid_ kid? A teenager, even?" You question, mind whirling at the possibilities. Having a newborn baby would be a handful to say the least, but it would give you both memories, a real start – a toddler might have all the basics all down, or it might not, and it would be difficult for them to change hands at an age where they could remember and hate and love. Though, if you had the chance to adopt a toddler, it would happen anyway…and a young child, or an actual kid? Everything whizzed through your mind, and you didn't know what to do. You'd been a toddler when the Luthor's adopted you, and while they were mostly all you could remember, you did get nostalgia and flashes, memories of colours and feelings and smells that never would have come from Lillian or Alexander.

"We've never been parents before," Kara breaks through your thoughts, "When I came to the Danvers, Eliza and Jeremiah helped me so much – but they already had Alex, a teenager of their own, older than me. We've no experience with older kids, and well, we've not really got a perspective for males…not that that's anything bad or anything."

"A girl, then?" you know what Kara means, and understand – though it wasn't as if you both wouldn't want a son, if you had the chance. You just wanted a child of your own. Right now though, it made sense to stick with what they knew, until they had more information. "We're female, they'd be female – unless we sat through a pregnancy with a mother who didn't want her baby, and it was a surprise-"

"Can we do that?" Kara asked, a little shocked. You pause, nodding.

"We'd have the benefit of knowing their history, too. The care-system isn't always very informed."

Kara hums again, before leaning over to kiss you softly, "We're going to do this." You repeat it after her, and you just really, really hope neither of you gets cold feet.


	2. dream within a dream

It takes time, tears – but eventually you hold her between you on your sofa, like you had imagined so long ago. Dark auburn wisps laden her head, thicker and softer than you imagined, and her eyes are shut and Kara is being extra-careful not to touch the taped-off cord. The TV hums in the background, and the laptop that you had used to group-call your families is shut on the coffee table.

"She's so beautiful," you whisper, kissing the back of her small, fragile hand. "Our baby girl."

"Our Ariella," Kara sniffles, wiping her eyes before giving you a long, lingering kiss. "Hi mama."

"Hi mama yourself," you laugh a little, tears in your eyes, before she kisses your cheek and you stare into her eyes, and wonder what you did to deserve such an amazing woman, an amazing _family_.

You don't know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then Lena wakes up as her alarm blares, and her dream is fuzzy and it disappears from her mind in a snap, all that remaining being the image of Kara Danvers' face close to hers, lips on her cheek. She blinks, then blearily looks to her alarm, reaching to turn it off. Her chest aches as she remembers how her mother had been released from prison the night before, feelings rising to consume her before she shakes her head roughly, pushing the dream firmly away, thinking about her itinerary for the day.

After all, dreaming about people she could never have would do nothing to make her feel any better about her lonely, lonely life.


End file.
